


June 1, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Not when enemies irritate me!'' Gentleman Ghost replied.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

''If you feed me wet cat food again...'' Amos scowled at Supergirl as she shrugged her shoulders slowly.

''It was a prank,'' Supergirl said.

''Remember when you scattered my sermon papers everywhere and you said you were clumsy recently?''

''Not really.''

''You should never poke a resting bear,'' Amos said.

Confused, Supergirl blinked twice and tilted her head to the side.

''The preacher father may hesitate to protect his daughter if one enemy attacks her.''

''I'll be fine.''

Amos continued to scowl. ''I'm going to obtain lunch in a few minutes.''

''You're going to the Pig Pit?''

Amos nodded. ''The cooks won't put cat food in my lunch,'' he said.

''You should have watched your food.''

After Amos abandoned the farm, he looked back. His body tensed the minute Supergirl flew near him. ''Why are you following me?'' he wished to know.

''About the cat food..'' Supergirl frowned. ''I apologi...'' Her eyes were wide when a spirit ran to her.


	2. Chapter 2

''Hm?'' Amos viewed the spirit with wide eyes before the latter paused. His eyes were on food in the latter's arms. ''One hungry spirit?''

The ghost bowed. ''Greetings. I am Gentleman Ghost.''

''Mm hm. Why are you carrying food?'' Supergirl muttered.

''Even spirits eat.''

''Where did you get everything from?'' Amos asked.

''I robbed the general store in Smallville mere moments ago.''

Supergirl's eyes bulged before she glowered. ''You're going to return every last bit of food.''

''At least you won't feed Gentleman Ghost cat food,'' Amos muttered while he frowned.

''I'll just force you to return everything,'' Supergirl informed Gentleman Ghost after she cracked her knuckles. She started to fly to Gentleman Ghost with her arms stretched. Her eyes were wide the minute she went through him.

''I guess you never heard the second half of my name,'' Gentleman Ghost said. He recalled phasing seconds before Supergirl attacked him. ''You're not going to be so lucky.'' He approached Supergirl after he concentrated and became solid.

''I thought you were a gentleman,'' Amos said as worry formed in his eyes. If Supergirl was harmed...

''Not when enemies irritate me!'' Gentleman Ghost replied. He dropped everything. After a flick of his wrist, one cane materialized and he wielded it. A skull capable of releasing fire.

Amos ran to Supergirl and wrapped his arms around her before Gentleman Ghost attacked them. He cried out as his enemy struck his back twice. He viewed Supergirl's wide eyes. The corner of his mouth wobbled while he attempted to smile. ''I'll be fine.'' Amos shrieked when there was another attack. Wincing, he released Supergirl and collapsed.

It was the return of Supergirl's scowl before she approached Gentleman Ghost another time. She kicked one side of his body. She heard him as he cried out. ''A daughter avenging her father,'' she informed Gentleman Ghost. Her eyes were on him as he stepped back. ''You won't haunt Smallville again,'' she said.

Supergirl watched while Gentleman Ghost vanished. After she turned to Amos, she helped him stand. ''I apologize for earlier.''

Amos smiled and nodded.

''Are you going to be alright for lunch?''

There was another nod. Supergirl decided not to put dry cat food in her father's snack later. At least not this time.

THE END


End file.
